


I'll give you all of me

by BiUnicorn



Series: Redemption [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Nothing explicit, Sharing a Bed, Supercorp endgame, The Author Regrets Nothing, post 5x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: "Aren't you afraid that I'm going to hurt you?" The voice of insecurity still echoed in Lena's head."Will you?""I’d never…""I trust you."Or... The continuation of my previous fic where Lena and Kara talks. But now they share a bed and sleep together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 187





	I'll give you all of me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> Well, I'm back again.  
> I needed a scene where Kara and Lena could get together after they talk, so I wrote this.  
> Hope you all like it!

Kara reluctantly walked away, wanting to prolong that moment of peace in Lena's arms. Wishing to make up for the time lost between them, wanting to update Lena about everything, absolutely everything and seeking comfort in their friendship, but Kara knew that they still had a long way to go. It didn’t mean she wouldn’t try her best, knowing that Lena was there with her.

But there were more pressing matters to deal with. Issues that wouldn’t leave Lena alone until they were resolved. Kara knew that the next step in their redemption would be to resolve them.

"Are you okay to share what you know?" Kara asked cautiously, still in Lena's personal space.

Lena swallowed, still trying to recover from the embrace that she had missed so much. 

"I'm ready." She said after a few seconds.

.

A few hours passed. Lena and Kara were sitting on the sofa, some empty boxes of Chinese food on the table and piles of papers, documents, photos, maps and projects scattered throughout the room. 

Lena had removed her shoes and coat, clearly more comfortable than a few hours ago. Kara had that effect on her, letting Lena let her guard down, even after all the rocks in the way, Lena felt she still trusted Kara.

Perhaps Lena had let her guard down too much and lost track of time. It was almost midnight.

"I think I should go. It wasn’t my intention to occupy all of your time." Lena said, standing up. Kara immediately followed suit, looking anxious.

"Sorry, I don't think it's safe for you to be alone right now." Kara said, concerned and hoping that Lena would agree.

"I won't forgive myself if Lex does something and I can't even try to stop it. You should stay the night here."

"I don't…" Lena tried to protest but stopped, sighing tiredly. "I'm too tired to argue…"

Kara smirked.

"The pajamas are still in the same place... there is a spare toothbrush in the cabinet."

"Right…" Lena said, walking over to the dresser where Kara kept her pajamas. A few minutes later, Lena had a clean face and a pajama that belonged to Kara. Lena sat back on the couch and waited for Kara to get ready for bed too.

"You can have the bed." Kara said from the bathroom. Lena shook her head.

"I'll be fine on the couch, don't worry."

Kara came out of the bathroom, now also wearing pajamas, sat on the edge of the bed and turned off the lights.

"Alright then... good night Lena."

"Good night, Kara." Lena murmured after lying down, with a small smile at the corner of her mouth.

.

But sleep was hard to come to Lena, and with her head running at full speed, Lena couldn't help thinking about all the events of the day, the whole emotional roller coaster she had gone through with Lex and Kara in less than 24 hours.

Without realizing it, there were tears streaming down her face and her heart was beating erratically.

"Lena?" Kara's concerned voice brought Lena out of her thoughts. Lena propped herself up on her elbows and looked back at Kara's bed, which was not far away.

"Sorry…" Lena took a deep breath, composing herself. "I can’t sleep."

"Me neither." Kara admitted, looking at the ceiling, immobile.

"It was quite a day." Lena's voice failed.

"Don’t tell me." Kara laughed. Now the blonde was also leaning on her elbows to see Lena.

"Come here." Kara murmured. She knew it was a bold request, but she was tired of pretending that those feelings inside her didn't exist.

Lena hesitated for a second, considering all the implications of the request, to lie down next to Kara after everything that happened between them. But then Lena got up and walked over to the bed, climbing up on the opposite side of Kara, settling under the covers as Kara turned to look at Lena.

"Do you even realize how I feel about you?" Kara whispered, facing Lena.

"I didn't. But I think I do now." Lena said, moving her hand between them.

"Do you feel the same?" Kara asked, placing her hand over Lena's. 

"Yes." Lena murmured. Kara sighed and brought her hand up to Lena's face, caressing it.

"Can I get closer?" Kara asked again, anxious.

"Yeah." Lena sighed, placing her hand over Kara's, who now moved closer to Lena. So close that their breaths mingled and Lena could smell Kara's scent.

Lena exhaled and exhaled Kara's scent, kissing her neck gently. Kara squeezed Lena's waist, bringing her closer to her. Lena sighed at the contact, making Kara feel even more attracted, moving her hands behind Lena's back under her pajama shirt, making Lena shiver at the contact.

"Kara…" Lena sighed. Kara pulled away enough to face Lena.

"Can I kiss you?"

"God, yes..." Lena whispered, anxious. Kara brought her face close to Lena's, finally taking her lips with pleasure, pulling Lena's body against hers, leaving them in full contact. Kara's lips were tender against Lena's and soon, her tongue asked for permission to enter. Lena allowed it, benevolently, and Kara returned her hand to Lena's waist, while their tongues fought for dominance. 

Lena knew this game as well as she knew a board and chess pieces. Still, she let Kara dominate the game and dominate her. It was like that all night, until both their clothes were discarded on the floor and Lena, panting, was totally exhausted.

Kara stroked Lena’s hair, lazily, while Lena took advantage of the heat exhaled by Kara.

"What happens now?" Lena murmured, with traces of insecurity in her voice.

"We are going to save the world." Kara said.

"I mean between us…"

"Oh…" Kara murmured. "It will depend on how much you’ll let me get into your life."

"Oh…" it was Lena's turn to speak, surprised.

Kara moved a few inches away, enough to see Lena's eyes in that dimly lit room.

"I already broke down all my defenses, Lena. Here and now, you are seeing my most vulnerable state. I am giving my all to you."

"Aren't you afraid that I'm going to hurt you?" The voice of insecurity still echoed in Lena's head.

"Will you?" 

"I’d never…"

"I trust you." Kara said with a charge of emotion, leaving Lena speechless for a second.

Lena snuggled back into Kara's arms.

"I want this, us. I want all of you and I want you to help me heal, so that I can give you all of me."

Kara closed her eyes, smiled and took a deep breath.

"We will get there."


End file.
